What friends are for
by NightAngel2
Summary: Ino reflects on her friendship with Sakura and on the true love of her life. No Yuri or shoujoai


__

Hello again! Here I come with another one-shot, from Ino's P.O.V. this time. It takes place after Sasuke run off with the Sound Nins and Shikamaru organized a team.

Pairings: Ino+Shikamaru; Sakura+Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.

****

What friends are for

*By: NightAngel*

I had heard it from Shikamaru. Sasuke had left the village, with four sound nins. Sasuke had betrayed the leaf!

I saw her in the distance. I watched as she cried her heart out to Naruto, begging him to bring Sasuke back. Naruto ... he has always had a crush on her, but at that moment he promised to do so. I admire him. The way he gave up on his love for good, knowing and understanding that she didn't love him back. I wish I could do the same ... 

From friends we became rivals. I hated her when she said that to me, when she gave back the ribbon I had offered her on the day we met. How could she do it? I was trying my hardest to ignore and supress the feelings I had for that cold-hearted bastard at that time. And she comes to me with that bullshit talk. Oh! It made me so mad! At that moment I decided I'd never give up on him, just so that I could prove her that I could accomplish something, that I was better then her. I was enraged, because ... how could she give up on our friendship just because of a boy? I thought friendship was the strongest of all bounds. But maybe, just maybe she didn't see me as that much of a friend ... maybe only I though of her that way.

At first ... I kept convincing myself and everyone around me, that I loved Sasuke and that I'd do anything for him. But who was I fooling? Everyone fell for it. Everyone believed it ... everyone but me. So how was I supposed to keep up the farce if I didn't believe it myself? But I kept lying. Lying to myself and lying to everyone around me. How foolish was I?

I swear that I thought I could keep up with that until she realized that our friendship was more important ... but she never noticed ... she never saw anything besides that Uchiha boy. I didn't want her to give up on him, all I wanted was for her to come to me and say that she'd like us to be friends again. That would make me so happy. But that never happened, and as time went by I found myself engulfed in my lie, unable to keep the truth. Now I feel like I really love him, when deep down I know I don't. But now, I can't say it ... I can't say the real truth. I let my life be driven by a lie. See what you made me do, Sakura?

Long have I fallen for someone else. And I laugh when I think I could fall for a person who is so different from Sasuke, who was my first crush. But this is no crush! No ... this is love. I feel it deep in my soul, but yet, this life I've been taking in a lie makes me unable to express my real feelings. When I want to say "You're the best!" I end up saying that Sasuke could do much better. That's how it always comes out. And why? Because I've been living in a lie. A lie I created for you, with you!

I'm afraid sooner or later, this person I'm in love with, will hate me. It won't take much, and actually I'm surprised he doesn't hate me already, after all the times I scowled him. 

I don't want him to hate me! He's lazy and boring sometimes, but that was probably why I fell in love with him, because he is so the opposite of me, he is what I lack in. Yeah! I love that lazy bum of a chunin, that Shikamaru. 

You'd probably laugh if I told you. He is so not my type! But I love him, and that's why now, seeing him leave on a life-threateningly mission, I do not fight back the tears. I want to run to him and hug him, and tell him I love him, but I won't do it. Because of this false mask I've placed so many years ago.

But today, today I swear I'll let this mask fall. I'll go to you Sakura, and I'll tell you the truth. I'll ask you to be my friend again, because I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of lying. And I swear, 

Shikamaru, when you come back, because I'm sure you will, I'll tell you the truth. I'll make sure you realize how much I love you and how much seeing you leave, makes my heart break.

You leave, Shikamaru, in the company of Naruto, Neiji, Kiba and our Chouji. I wish you all luck. I'll be praying non stop. Because, Shikamaru, if you don't come back, I'll die. I swear I will.

Sakura, you turn around, after loosing sight the boys, and that's when you sees me. Your eyes are puffy from crying so long. Lee leaves when he sees me. When he is far, You walk up to me, and without warning you hug me. Your wet tears drench my clothes, but I couldn't care less. After all ... what are friends for ... 

__

Just a little reflexion about friendship .... Please review!

***


End file.
